xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Veldron Red File
Red File This information is only part of the existing documentation of the Knights of Veldron. It is still, however, more than any character would know. This document is a Red File, and should only be distributed to those playing a Knight or Council Member to The Knights of Veldron. The Knights of Veldron The Knights of Veldron The Knights of Veldron are an ancient order of dedicated men based out of The Citadel, a small remote fortress in the mountains of southern Gesnor. General information about the Knights exists as a separate, non-red file packet. This packet is meant as a red file supplement, to be distributed to only those players who have Knight or Council characters. It will serve to further acquaint a player with the inner workings of the Knights and the Veldron Council. Writ of Veldron To this Writ, each Knight of Veldron, having been accepted into the Order by his peers, must vow to honor and uphold for as long as they shall live. Thus begins the document that governs the Order of Veldron and its Knights. All laws are written in order of importance and preemption. They specify how a Knight is trained, consecrated, identified, commissioned and the protocol of a Knight of Veldron. This list will serve to sum up the more important points of the Writ in order to help a player better understand the Order and his/her conduct as a Knight. 1. Knights of Veldron must adhere strictly to the laws of Chivalry and Honor, as described in the Code. a. see the "Veldron Code of Honor and Chivalry". ' 2. Knights of Veldron must possess the weapon gifted for them at Knighthood. a. Each knight's weapon is permanently enchanted at their Consecration with True Sight. ' 3. Knights of the order may never go back on, or break an oath or word of honor. Nor will they ever give their oath or word that would break an oath already given. '4. Knights of the Order cannot use magic or magical items to gain an unfair advantage over an opponent. '''5. Knights must grant mercy to any opponent who yields. The defeated opponent must then take an oath never to bear arms against the Knight who defeated him or her again. 6. Knights of Veldron cannot gamble. '7. A Knight of the Order cannot over-indulge when drinking or eating. '8. Knights uphold the highest standards of a gentleman. a. Basic rules for treatment of Ladies, Gentleman and personal hygiene. 9. Knights of the Order must bear the coat of arms and colors of Veldron on their shield, tunic and mount. '10. Knights of Veldron may not take up arms against each other. a. Except in situations that the law permits - i.e. tournaments. '11. Knights of Veldron shall only undertake one task at a time, and all their actions must remain specific to that task. a. Nothing frivolous or time consuming to distract from task. b. No dancing, no womanizing. c. Prioritize immediate needs as related to current quest. '12. All tasks are assigned by the Veldron Council. a. Council members choose their successor from their region of representation. '13. Ranks of stature are never to be assigned to a Knight, as all must remain peers. a. Permanent titles such as captain, marshal, etc. are never used or given. b. If certain tasks require a chain of command, they will be appointed by the council temporarily on a case by case basis. Commanders will be referred to by their name only. It would not be uncommon to be in command of one task, and the piss boy the next. 14. Knights of Veldron must take an oath to uphold the Charter of Tronoth and to respect the laws and customs of recognized governments. The Veldron Code of Honor and Chivalry The most important section of the Writ is The Code of Veldron. The Code is the single best summary governing a Knight's every action, and is considered sacred to every Knight and the Order. It is as follows: Thou shalt be loyal unto thy Order of Knighthood and accept its worthy commandments as a true and Chivalric Knight. Thou shalt respect the human condition and know of its weakness: forever constitute yourself as its defender. Thou shalt love thy stand as a rock before adversity. Thou shalt love all men and be true unto them, knowing that man is base at times and blessed at others. Thou shalt bear witness to Truth and Righteousness and shalt remain steadfast to thy pledged word. Thou shalt be generous and of a kind heart. '''Thou shalt be always the champion of Goodness and Virtue and struggle for the triumph of Good over Evil. Thou shalt walk in the ways of Veldron forever and forget not his namesake all the days of thy life. ' Pledge of a Knight of Veldron The pledge a Knight makes on his consecration can further summarize a Knight's outlook on life. It is fabled that the great dragon Veldron himself made the first Knights pledge this Oath. A Knight of Veldron fights with honor and courage. 'He is dignified, noble and just. '''He is sworn to Valor. 'His heart knows only Virtue. 'His Blade defends the Helpless. 'His Might upholds the Weak. 'His Word speaks only Truth. 'His Wrath undoes the Wicked. ''''Training a Knight Other parts of the Writ of Veldron defines how a Knight is chosen, trained and Consecrated . The following points will help to sum up the process. 1. At the conclusion of their training, each initiate must successfully complete a Senior task. a. The Senior task is the second to last step to becoming a Knight. b. These tests are specific to the shortcomings of each initiate and are thus related to a character weakness. They are by nature philosophical and psychological. c. Physical and Technical skills have already been proven before an initiate is considered. Thus, each initiate will be already advanced in their field. d. Training for a senior task usually takes about a year. 2. Before Knighthood, each ini'tiate returns alone to his home to make his peace with god and family. a. The initiate is granted last rites and given a funeral to separate ties with his family. 3. On becoming a Knight, members relinquish family name, national affiliation and all other worldly ties. a. Knights will be known as their first name "of Veldron". b. If another, more senior Knight/s have the same name, they will be given a commensurate number. c. Gesnor is hereafter referred to as their country of origin, as this is where the Citadel is. d. All guild, military and family titles are forsaken for the name of "Knight of Veldron". This is done to eliminate split loyalties, division or pride among the knights and reduce the chance of ransoming a member. Ceremony of Knighthood ' This is the ceremony each Knight undergoes upon completion of his training and acceptance into the Order. 1. Master of Ceremonies Introductory Remarks. Introduces Knights and ceremonial body. 2.Sponsor Speaks on behalf of the postulant. 3.Master of Ceremonies Calls, by name, postulant to come forward, and presents him to the consecrator.' 4. Postulant Kneels before the consecrator. '5. Consecrator "What do you seek?"' 6. Postulant "To receive investiture as a Knight of the Sovereign Order of Veldron, thecourage to fight with honor, the intelligence to guide my own destiny, and the wisdom to live by the Laws of the Order. " '7. Consecrator"Do you promise to be faithful to the noble purposes of the Order, Participate in its services and live as an exemplary person and a True Knight under the Code of Chivalry?"' 8. Postulant "I Do." '9.Consecrator "As it is written in the Veldron Code of Honor..." (reads Veldron Code of Honor) 10.Postulant "Let almighty Veldron be my witness. I declare and promise with my head, my heart and my soul to observe what is asked of me. A Knight of Veldron fights with honor and courage. He is dignified,noble and just. He is sworn to Valor. His heart knows only Virtue. His Blade defends the Helpless. His Might upholds the Weak. His Word speaks only Truth. His Wrath undoes the Wicked." ''11.Consecrator Consecrator places hands on the head of the Knights postulant, other Knights outstretch their right hand toward the postulant. "Be Loyal, Trustworthy, Intelligent and a Valiant Knight in the service of Veldron." 1'2. Master of Ceremonies Presents the given sword to the Consecrator for Benediction. '13.Consecrator Takes the sword and presents it to the postulant, "Receive this sword which signifies your struggle to fight all Evil and to uphold all Goodness." 14. Postulant takes the sword in his hand and kisses it, then returns it to the Consecrator. ' 15. Consecrator Touches Postulant three times with the sword, first on the right shoulder, then on the left, then again on the right, "In Virtue of the decree received, and by the authority vested in me - we confer upon you the Honor of Knighthood in the Order of Veldron." 1'6. Postulant stands 17. Consecrator Presents the Knight with his sword, "May you be an inspiration to Good works and a protection against all that is Evil." 18.Master of Ceremonies Places Veldron Tabard in the Knight's shoulders. ''19. Consecrator "Receive this Tabard as a sign of the fraternity which constitutes this Order. May the powerful impression of the Great Veldron guide your ways and deeds." ' 20. Consecrator Embraces the new Knight and congratulates him, then presents him to those gathered, "I offer you our newest Cavalier, Sir ____ of Veldron. May his success continue." '21. Sponsor Offer congratulations. ''Other Provisions ' The Writ also makes provisions for a Knight's use of messengers (Sparrows red file) and defines life for other members of the Order. Occasionally a new law is added to the Writ as the Council adapts to an ever- changing Xaria. 'The Charter of Tronoth The Charter of Tronoth is the document that officially created the Council to the Knights of Veldron, and allowed them to be based in Gesnor. It was signed in Tronoth and presented the Council as a political force in the worldly arena. The meat of the Charter can be narrowed to three points of agreement between the Order and the signing governments. The first is the allowance of the Knights to pass freely through the countries borders. (With a minimal amount of support, i.e. possibly a guide or lodging where appropriate.) ' The second point of agreement promises that the Knights will abide by the local laws governing the country they are traveling through. (With a minimal amount of support from the Knights, i.e. to help out in representing and upholding these laws if their current task allows.) The third part allows those countries who sign the Charter the proper channels to petition the Council for aid. Whether the Council agrees to provide this aid is not binding in this contract. ' Drafted in 850 PA (roughly 1250 years ago) in the then city of Tronoth (in the now country of Gesnor), the Charter established eight Councilmen to lead the Order of Veldron. The number of Council Members reflect the original seven Knights christened by the dragon Veldron in myth, and the eighth representing the great dragon himself, who formed the Order. Eight Regions of Xaria were also established (based on geographic separations) for each Councilman to represent (see 8 regions of Xaria). The first seven Council Members represent a specific region in Xaria. The eighth Council Member is responsible for issues regarding lands outside of Xaria. This document is respected and upheld by many of the lawful countries of Xaria.' 8 Regions of Xaria ' The division of the continent into 8 regions allows each region to be represented by an assigned Council Member. Normally, the Council Member is from the region which he represents. Representation of a region includes voicing an opinion and promoting the ideology of the region to the Council when discussing Veldron affairs. This is especially difficult in the regions which contain many very different cultures. Keeping the Council up to date on current regional affairs is also the job of the appointed Councilman. The map on the following page defines the 8 regions, and the current Xarian countries that fall within their borders. 1 Mountainous Region: The region to the north separated on three sides by mountains. (Mainly includes Gesnor, Thorin, Palrim, and the Badlands.) 2 Eastern Region: The lands East of the mountains near Akkoria's border with Rynith and the Badlands. At the time of the Council's division of Xaria, a land bridge connected the current continent Shorn to Akkoria, which is why Shorn is included in this Region. (Mainly includes Akkoria and Shorn.) 3 Desert Region: The south-eastern peninsula of Xaria. (Mainly includes Myere, Sha'Thraem and Nost'Kare.) 4 Central Region: One of the most populated areas of Xaria, west of the desert region, south of the mountainous region and east of the old river running through Uragoth and Quivera. (Mainly includes Quivera, Dakkor, Lindora, Hyram-Chel, Halgudar, Rynith and Fer-Garruth.) 5 Coastal Region: The region west of the old river running through Uragoth and Quivera, and East of the Mountains running through Chalter Medrium. (Mainly includes Orenvale, Telumar, Uragoth, Doro Y'Edhel, Gallura, Brildor, DeMekrium, Irroquin and Talrydam.) 6 Western Region: The area west of the mountains running through Icara and Chalter Medrium. (Mainly includes Karandia, Icara, Chalter Medrium and the Vesve Forest.) 7 Island Region: One of the last regions to be discovered. (Includes Gherin Culloch.) 8 New Lands: Last region to be defined when Gherin Culloch was discovered. (Includes lands undiscovered and recently discovered, such as Leniel and Yentar.) The Veldron Council The Council of Veldron is a representative judicial body that governs the missions given to the Knights of Veldron. As a judicial body, the Council's primary concerns are debating, arguing, voting and ultimately ruling on any given dilemma, motion, proposal or request put before them. Council decisions are unique, however, in that they are not based on any written law, other than the Code of Chivalry. The Council does not interpret text or demand precedence, but rather makes decisions based the arguments made before them. Aside from the Code, there are no rules of order or limitations to the Council's power - they rule on any topic deemed to be important to the Order. From violations in the Charter of Tronoth to the expulsion and punishment of Knights, to the training of a squire, the Council rules on any chosen case presented to them by a Council member. All requests of the Order of Veldron are usually brought to the Citadel by a Knight, personal visit, or in written form. These pleas are heard by the Council Member who represents the region were the request or problem originated before being presented to the Council itself. Thus, it is ultimately the Council Member representing the region who makes the initial decision to present petitions to the Council. For example, in the recent border wars around Halgudar, the Council Member representing the Central Region was responsible for informing the Council of the specific problem, i.e. the fate of refugees, peasants, and the beleaguered Halgudarian army. The Council then debated over what their involvement should be, and decided on an acceptable solution, i.e. assigning a group of Knights the task of evaluating the situation in Halgudar. Arguments are made within a given time limit and Council Members are immediately called to vote. Due to a heavy caseload, the Council will waste very little time making a decision on a given topic. As a result, it is never wise for a Council Member to hastily present a topic for discussion without arming himself with all the facts. When voting on issues concerning a Council Member's region, the Council Member must abstain. He is only allowed to join in the discussions leading up to the vote of actions to be taken. Assigning Missions ' One of the primary duties of the Council is to assign each Knight a mission. These assignments are divided into 3 separate levels.' Tasks The lowest level assignment in terms of risk (but not importance) is the Task. A Task is an assignment that a Knight is not required to lose his life over. A Task usually takes a short amount of time to complete, and may have a number of Knights assigned to complete it. Examples of Veldron Tasks include: Giving tactical advice. Providing relief after natural disasters. 'Peace Corps' type missions Simple Observation Accede The second level of assignment is the Accede. The Accede is a charge that may require the Knight to lay down his own life or even endanger the lives of other Knights. While the importance of the mission is viewed as no different from a Task, the danger level is generally greater. Any given Accede is usually assigned to only a few Knights, and would typically, but not necessarily, take longer than an Task to complete. Examples of a Veldron Accede might include: Investigating a dangerous religion. Escorting civilians out of a combat area. Challenging an evil leader to honorable combat to the death Firming an alliance Confronting a demon 'Quest ' The Final level of assignment given to a Knight by the Council is the Quest. The Quest usually involves a great deal of time to complete (several years or a lifetime), and can easily require the death of the Knight. In this sense it is the highest form of an Accede, but a Quest is almost never given to more than one Knight at a time. A Quest is sacred to a Knight of Veldron - it's completion is all important. Once a Knight receives his Quest from the Council, it's completion becomes part of the Code. Examples of Veldron Quests would include: Acquiring an artifact Building The Citadel Overthrowing a corrupt government Building stability in a doomed country The following list represents a Knights devotion in Order of importance: Code - Council - Quest - Accede - Task It would be very unusual for the Council to assign more than one mission to a Knight at a time. Tasking or Acceding Knights may occasionally be asked to take on a second assignment, but Questing Knights are rarely asked to devote their attention to anything else (Task or Accede). It is considered counterproductive to split a Knight's attention, but it can happen in times of dire need. The Council will not assign more than one Quest, however, to any one Knight. ''' In the history of the Council a Knight has never been removed from a Quest, although it is in the Council's power to do so. The Council has often delayed a Knight from his Quest with a Task or Accede which might require his specific skills or immediate attention, however. The Rite of Oslo In PA 280, a Questing Knight, Oslo of Veldron, received orders from the Council to return to the Citadel to interpret the testimony of a diplomat from his country of origin. Oslo was uniquely qualified to perform this function because he spoke the diplomat's language. What the Council didn't know, however, was that Oslo was on the cusp of completing his Quest. Oslo refused the orders and later, when time permitted, returned to the Citadel and Recused himself before the Council. Oslo was ultimately vindicated for his actions. The Council then voted unanimously to give Knights the ability to Recuse themselves in the field without removing themselves from the Order. The Council called this action "The Rite of Oslo". This rite allows a Knight in the field to question the orders of the Council, or their assignment level (Task vs. Accede). Invoking "The Rite of Oslo" has proven a dangerous action for Knights in other cases when the Council hasn't shared the Knight's evaluation of the situation. This is a bold and rare move that puts everything the Knight has worked for on the line and should never be enacted hastily. Challenging a decision made by the Council is grounds for discharge from the Order, but "The Rite of Oslo" recognizes a Knight's autonomy and acknowledges that the Council sometimes operates without full knowledge of the situation. Recusing the Knighthood by enacting "The Rite of Oslo" does not allow a Knight to act without regard for the Code, as he is still considered a Knight of Veldron until his case is reviewed by the Council. Punishment The most serious and sacred ruling a Council Member will make is the punishment of a Knight. A Knight of Veldron is typically represented by the Council Member responsible for his home region. A Knight's Council Member will argue his case as a lawyer might. Usually there is no prosecutor, but a neutral Council Member will be assigned to argue against the Knight. The sentencing of a Knight is always first decided by the Knight being punished. If the Knight selects a punishment too soft or too severe, the Council may object and impose their own punishment. Leaving the Knighthood A Knight can leave the Order in one of three ways. The first and simplest is death during service. The second is by retirement. A Knight is given the option to retire from the Knighthood after completing a Quest. If he is a Council Member, he may retire whenever he decides to end his oath of service. The third way a Knight can leave the order is by being discharged. A Knight can only be discharged by trial before the Council. There are three ways a Knight can be brought to trial before the Council; he can Recuse himself, be Accused by another Knight, or be called by the Council. Either method brings forth a trial, whereby the Council must decide to punish or remove the Knight from the Order. '''Selecting a Council Member There are seven Council Members and an eighth Head Council Member who acts as mediator to council proceedings, and as a tie breaking voter (the Head Council Member does not usually vote). A Council Member is most often a Knight of the Order, but may also simply be a member of the Order. Preferred are Knights that have completed their Quest when they were active. Traditionally, a Council Member represents the region were they are from, but this is more a guideline than a rule. For example, a Veldron Knight who was born in Gesnor and later chosen to the Council would typically represent the Mountainous Region that includes Gesnor. However, when there are no eligible or suitable candidates from a given region, a candidate may be chosen from any region with the knowledge that the candidate must fulfill the specific duties to represent this region. It is generally accepted that a Knight of Veldron has no country, therefore he makes decisions based on the Code. Selecting a Council Member based on his home origin is mostly a courtesy, but familiarity of the region serves an additional role in this decision. A Council Member is chosen by his predecessor. When a Council Member ends his oath of service, his position becomes vacant, and this decision must be made. A Council Member may choose whomever he wishes - there is no pecking order, no decision based on rank, and no political pressure put to bear. There is a duty, however, that seldom a Council Member has ignored. The decision is to be based on the best man for the job. Normally, the best man is fairly obvious, but occasionally surprises occur. Role-Playing a Council Member ''' '''If you are role-playing a Veldron High Council Member there are only three things you need to know: 1.) You are NOT evil or deceptive, nor do you harbor selfish motives. 2.) You base your decisions on the Code first and everything else second. 3) Your decisions are final and impactual - a Council Member should understand the power he wields. You can belong to any race. You can be any sex (male or female preferred). You are not limited by theological or political ideology, provided your religion doesn't conflict with the Code. Your character history is entirely up to you, but if you were evil or corrupt in the past, you better have a great story of redemption to have earned your seat on the Council. Assume that powerful truth magic tests your nature on a regular basis. Typical Council members are older, human males who have completed a Quest as a Knight. Council members are very familiar with each other, as they have been working closely together for a number of years. A Council member rarely leaves the Citadel. If a Council member is sick or on leave, he may choose to assign a temporary replacement, or his post remains vacant until his return, or his death. In the event of a loss of a Council member before he has determined a replacement, the remaining Council members vote one in. A temporary replacement is not always the chosen successor to the position. The Council in Campaign Council decisions are either made in game at a Knight of Veldron Council Meeting, or out of game by asking Mike, Ernie and Aaron for permission on a ruling as a GM for your game. Any new Knight character must have his Quest assigned by the Council in game or approved by asking Mike, Ernie and Aaron out of game. '